futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (Worldpowers)
World War III Background World War Three, also known as The China War, was a world encompassing conflict which began roughly in January of 2021. The conflict is currently ongoing. As with all wars, World War Three was not an isolated event of history. The war had significant buildup, with many being able to foresee global consequences and - despite hopes against - a large scale conflict. The escalation of the Pacific region centered around China had been rapidly developing in places it had not previously been present, and advanced exponentially in places it had been present in the past. There is speculation that the Burmese Crisis had a direct impact on the causation of the war, and that World War Three and the Burmese situation should not be considered separate issues. War Timeline date - Event Description of event 2021 - PLA troops from the 13th Group, 37 DIV, and 149 motorized infantry DIV become active in Xizang (Tibet) The PLA mobilizes troops in Tibet to "guard mineral operations and water-works owned by Chinese companies and the rail-roads". China makes no other comment on the recent declarations of independence by Tibet. 2021 - Philippines sends forces to assist Taiwan, officially declares war on China President Emilio Quezon of the Philippines enacts the first external declaration of war on China. They send a ground force consisting of 20000+ men and many armored units, a naval force consisting of 33 vessels, and an aerial support consisting of 52 craft. Public Reaction The public reaction to this conflict has been faced with controversy. The conflict been dubbed "World War Three", showing the public's perception of significance and magnitude of the war, but also shows many other things. Mainly, political and ideological polarization by the hands of the world governments. Coalition forces have been exceptionally dedicated to painting the Chinese government as evil, imperialistic, and inferior. China has also done so, showing that both sides of the conflict are willing to use propaganda tactics to manipulate their populations into playing this game of political chess. This once again is reflected in the title of the war, as propaganda tactics were shamelessly used by both sides to coerce the population into alligning with a certain mindset. "My brother fucking joined the military to protect my town against the feds and those fascists in the midwest. Then three weeks ago, he got deployed. Not to defend our country, or anyone else's, but to be thrown into a Siberian wasteland on the other side of the world." "My Brother is dead. My friends are deployed. The government didn't even make a pretence of attempting to sell this to the public. Our elected officials have betrayed us, and thousands of young men are dead pointlessly as a result." "For this, we demand the resignation of President Nelson and the complete dissolution of congress." '- Michael Payton, Protestor in Detroit, the Great Lakes' Extraordinarily large anti-war protests have broken out across the entire world. Never before has the world seen such a united effort towards peace and non-violence, with protestors demanding deplomacy and withdrawal from the war. Again, the relevance of the dubbing of a third world war shows public perception - people believe that this war will be the bloodiest in history. So far, only a few months into the war, that perception has largely been correct. Thousands of soldiers have died in what has been the modern conflict with the most casualties in a long time. Protest estimates were released this year by the Human Rights Watch organization detailing some of the largest protests currently happening: * Great Lakes, some 400,000 people, including a 150,000 strong march out in Detroit. They are calling for the immediate withdrawal of Great Lakes from boots on the ground involvement and the resignation of the present administration. * Pakistan, where citizens are angered on the 180 flip on their long standing friend China and siding with India, as well as the scale of the deployment of the military for no apparent gain to Pakistan. There are increasingly loud voices calling for the disposition of the current government. * Russia, where the loss of more than a tenth of a million young men has provocated protests and riots across the nations. The majority of the populace is incredibly angry over the enormous number of lives lost fighting a war to preserve the interests of the west. * Albania, where some 20,000 people have gathered in the capital Tirana to protest he nation's inexplicable involvement in the war. * The United Arab Republic (UAR), where the largest protests since the Arab Spring have broken out in Cairo, protesting the UAR's participation in a war that in their mind does not concern them. * Palau, where a sizeable portion of the population has taken to the streets to protest the tiny pacific nation's deployment to China. * The Maldives, where general frustration with the inanity of a lot of the government's actions has reached crisis point with the deployment of troops to Chinese soil. * Canada, where protests have broken out across the nation against Canada's own invasion of China. The Non-governmental organization is still gathering data from the literal flood of data across the world, including places like * Australia * the UK * France * The Philippines * Virginia * Japan * Cascadia * Western Sahara More countries are expected to protest, and some citizens even speak and organize rebellion against their governments as this conflict develops. Impacts of the war Category:World War III Category:China